Songs of the Ascended Barb
Song of Beginning At the Time of Evaluation The Spinning Creator did descend onto Xauir She judged her first creations with disdain So she turned to the creatures that crawled below She offered her veins and so they suckled from her Thirteen, thirteen, thirteen did drink deeply Their were once thirteen but only three remained, And they were infinitely bonded in mind and soul. From their union did the first brood grow From chaos to order. Forevermore bound together Evermore. So in the Realm of Beginning The children did beget their own, The power of the mind doth be an art, Thy mind expand as did the brood Whom numbers grew with each take. And they brought Beauty. And beauty brought Order. The Great Three saw and desired From their realm, did they spy from afar. Life had come to many planes, spread across the stars To their spawn did they sent, who’s brood did follow after them And brought, mind, claw, tooth and fang with them. Came with them their greatest dream; Order Perfection: Forevermore. Their time near ending, The Great Ones did depart. death could not claim them Stagnant essence did fester Till it spread too thin So thus ended their physical coil Gone the progenitors Loss of form, embraced to eternity But the children, did not falter Furthered on their quest to complete, The time of becoming, grows closer As new children are added. Their mind grows as does the hive, Beg for mercy, young upstarts Give in to eternity The brood is all One is many, bound together We are legion Forevermore. Ballad of Henrik Gu'stand My songs are sung in grand drinking halls. From Mountains of Jour to woodland realms of Marthland. Buy me some ale! I'll drink it all in one. My songs for not free! The Great Ones of old left here long ago. A tale of vast and cosmic sorrow so great. They might come back, but not today. They're fearful of their end to come one day! I tracked and battled a great winged beast. For it's eyes and claws to fetch a good price. But when dear knife struck the hide. It broke in two and I flew for my life! I met a fair young maiden. Who kept me to herself. But love is not for me. So I slipped away and she bellowed a cry for me. A man with the face of a goat, claws for hands and hoofs for feet, did I meet. He howled like a monstrous ram. So I climbed a tree! I faced this beast and grabs a stick. With in in hand, I sprang on it and stuck it good. I must say that is quite too bad, for he tasted real good. I swear it was for me! A great lost automaton crafted so fair. Confronted me once in a forest. I told him where his makers had gone. Then far did I throw it into the depths of vast sea! One day, did I come across when drinking on fair morning eve. A young man portly in shape, with horns of a goat. Soft words did he speak, yet cruel was he to me. They're not as I was to his other fellow. My hands sharp now, my mouth wet for red drink and a pair of my own atop my head. In darkest caves, or shadow groves by city walls do I lurk now. No place is grand as once this great hall. And raise a mug! Make sure you drink for me! Melody of Desolation Forsake beauty, embrace the abhorrent, cast out virtue, give in to temptation. They call out for blood and suffering, offer them willingly. Raise your voices. The greatest scream will become the choir of the thousand bloody tomorrows. Beg, beg for blessed pain. The Lady of Torment will show her might. Learn to welcome the chains, the whip and the knife. Glory to those of might, reveal in the pain, the torment of the unworthy. Song of Disharmony This place built on trust, bonds of love It breaks, crumbles away, forever more Destroyed and shaken to the core, Betrayed by all, harmony diluted My song, to bear fruits of despair, Though hearts to sour, their love wither Their will was weak, their bonds undone, That strumpet, all Thy heart betrayed, I took their bonds, Broken by wicked words, forsake all by thy Eternal now will be bond, fragment 'Tis the fate of all Category:Book